Shinji's Other Talent
by Pearl Darkness
Summary: Shinji decide to surprise his high school his talent, but its not his cello. Oneshot! My first story please review! Songfic.


**Shinji"s Other Talent**

Note: **Bold** are the lyrics of the song.

This is my first songfic,so please review!

Disclaimer; I do not own Eva, it's characters, or this Tantric song.

It was normal day in Tokyo-3,The third impact was avoided thank to Shinji.

Gendo and Seele's plan were ruined and were in a maximum security cell.

Everything was getting back to normal.

Tokyo-3 High School was have a talent and other students were going to be in it,

many people were thinking that Shinji was going to play his cello, but Shinji said it was going

to be a surprise.

Misato and Asuka were trying figure out what he was doing, he was going out and buying things

and was acting tried to ask him what is he doing for the talent show, but he said

it will be a surprised.

(Tokyo-3 High School)

The school's gymnasium was filled with student and parents in seats in front of a stage in there.

Everyone was wondering what Shinji was doing.

One group in particular consisted of Asuka, Hikari, Toji, Kensuke, Misato, Rei, and Kaji.

"How long is it til Shinji's performance?" She asked.

"He's the last one on the list, Asuka." Hikari said.

"WHAT!, that baka is going to make us wait!" the redhead the first performer came on

stage.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(several performances later...)

The principle came on stage and begin to call out the next person.

and begin to walk off stage.

"Up next we have Shinji Ikari!" he said.

Suddenly, a young man dressed all in black emerged from the opposite side of the wore black pants,

black shirt under a leather sleeveless biker jacket,with black and white had a silver chain connected

to the side of his pants and a microphone in his hand.

Shinji's friends including Rei were shocked at his appears.

Thats when Asuka spoke,"Is...is that Shinji?" she asked staring at him.

"Yes, it is." said Rei in surprise voice.

Just then, he spoke.

"I'm sure that everyone is wondering what I'm going to do, well here it is." Shinji said throught the

microphone.

Suddenly, A chorus of violins begin to play and he started to sing.

(Play now, "**Down and Out**" **by Tantric**)

**I'm coming up for air so I can**

**Check myself again and I stand**

**Proven to the man but sheltered**

**Confidence we tend to shelf and**

**Unexpected hunger drives me**

**Just shut up and stand beside me**

**I don't need your understanding**

**I don't need to change a damn thing**

**And though I'm used to have you here**

**It doesn't change the man I was**

**When you found me**

**And there was no one else around me, yeah**

**Just turn the page and watch me grow**

**There's so many things that you don't know**

**About my soul**

**Live and die but this will not get old**

**Just when you think that you're down and out**

**Don't preconceive what I'm all about**

**Look for a reason that you have to start**

**Acting like a friend that you are not**

**And when you think that we played it out**

**We come from the bottom and knock it out**

**Look for a reason that you have to start**

**Acting like a friend but you are not, yeah**

**Nothing in between to fall through**

**I'm being myself who are you**

**You stand above and look down**

**You're just a plagaristic clown**

**You suck the life out of me**

**You keep track of the pity**

**And when this well becomes dry**

**You'll shed a tear for another lie**

**And though I'm used to have you here**

**It doesn't change the man I was**

**When you found me**

**And there was no one else around me, yeah**

**Just turn the page and watch me grow**

**There's so many things that you don't know**

**About my soul**

**Live and die but this will not get old**

**Just when you think that you're down and out**

**Don't preconceive what I'm all about**

**Look for a reason that you have to start**

**Acting like a friend that you are not**

**And when you think that we played it out**

**We come from the bottom and knock it out**

**Look for a reason that you have to start**

**Acting like a friend but you are not, yeah**

**And though I'm used to have you here**

**It doesn't change the man I was**

**When you found me**

**And there was no one else around me, yeah, yeah, yeah ooh**

**Just when you think that you're down and out**

**Don't preconceive what I'm all about**

**Look for a reason that you have to start**

**Acting like a friend that you are not**

**And when you think that we played it out**

**We come from the bottom and knock it out**

**Look for a reason that you have to start**

**Acting like a friend but you are not, yeah**

The song ended and needless to say everyone was shocked, then they started clapping

and before you know it, a thundering roar came from the many student and parents,and

Shinji's group were very surprise.

"Where did he learn how to do that?" asked Hikari in stunned voice.

"Who cares Shinji ROCK!" exclaimed in unison Toji and Kensuke.

"Amazing." said Rei

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Rei." said Asuka surprised.

"Same here." said Kaji

"No doubt." agreed Misato.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was whezzing while rest his voice, he knew that he couldn't speak straight for a week, but

it was worth it to see how stunned the whole school.

"Uh huh totally worth it." said Shinji smirking at the looks of his friends.

Now all Shinji wanted to do was go home and rest his voice, cause he knows everyone his family

and friend will start bugging him.

As he started his way home early so he wouldn't have to talk, he smirking as he throught about

the many people that thought he had one talent, but he show them that Shinji Ikari had another

talent.

Heh, good job Shinji, good job. He said smiling while he walked to his guardian apartment.

Fin

Author Note: This is my first story and songfic so don't hold back on reviews

Thank You!


End file.
